Stary Tears
by anjieslyfox
Summary: In second year, Severus Snape notices that Harry is not at the Halloween feast. He goes looking for him and finally finds Harry in the astronomy tower. What does Severus do? AU, Fluff


Sitting at the top of the Astronomy Tower, a boy with untidy black hair was sitting on the floor. He stared out into the night sky looking at the stars and the beautiful moon. Tears were falling down his face as he silently cried but he didn't wipe them away.

'_No one is here to see my tears. No one ever sees my tears_,' chanted the boy in his head. What he didn't realize is that there was some one there, watching the boy. A man with dark, shoulder length, hair that looked greasy at first but was actually silky smooth, had his very dark brown eyes resting on the twelve year old.

The man thought back to the feast and he didn't recall seeing the boy there. '_Just like his father. Thinks he can skip out on what is required by the rest of us._'

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing up here?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at the potions master. "Hi, Professor Snape. I'm just sitting here."

"Why, Potter? Didn't want to be surrounded by your fan club?"

"Ron and Hermione aren't my fan club. And no, I didn't want to be bothered by anyone. They kept on asking about how I was feeling. I didn't really feel like talking about it then."

Harry looked back out the window and watched the stars twinkling in the black sky. Harry didn't move when Severus got closer to the boy.

"Is that why you weren't at the feast? Don't understand why. Fill yourself up with sugar and bounce off the walls."

"I don't really like sweets. Never really got any at the Dursleys. Those were only for good boys, not freaks like me."

"So you didn't go to the Great Hall because you didn't want sweets."

"No, sir."

"Then why, Potter, are you sitting on the cold stone floor up here without a cloak?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Today is the anniversary of the worst day of my life. I never knew, not until the end of last year, what this day represented in my life."

Severus stared at the boy. He sighed and sat down next to Harry. "I hate this day too, Harry. My best friend died this day eleven years ago."

"How did they die?"

"She was murdered by and egotistical maniac. She didn't have to die, but that wasn't her style. She was a kind, forgiving, beautiful person. Always stuck up for the ones that got picked on. Never stood for anyone talking bad about anyone, unless they deserved it. She wasn't only my best friend, she was my only friend. Her sister never liked me and after she came here, her sister never liked her either. But at least her legacy lives on in her son. She died protecting him, giving him the chance to live. Not a day goes by that I wish she never died."

"Who….who was her son?"

"Well, he should be in a lot of trouble for being out of bed after curfew, but seeing as what today is, I will leave him be."

"My mum was your best friend?" Severus nodded. "I take it you didn't like my father then, since you always act as if you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Harry. I hate that you are here, alone, and she is gone."

"Can you tell me about my mum? No one ever says anything about her."

"Really? That's strange."

"All anyone ever talks about is my father and how he was great at everything. All about how I am like him. I don't know anything about mum."

"Your mum, she was beautiful. Fiery red hair and a temper to match. She passed on her eyes, nose, ears, and hands onto you. Lily was….she was amazing. She forgave nearly everything."

"What wouldn't mum forgive?"

"Murders and people whom think that they are better than others. She never forgave me."

The last part was said so quietly that Harry almost didn't catch it. "What did you do to make her never forgive you?"

"I called her a very bad name. I regret it more than anything. If I hadn't, then your mother might still be alive today."

"What did you call her?"

"What Mr. Malfoy called Miss Granger."

"Why?"

"I was upset and angry. Your father and his friends decided to attack me after we took our O.W.L.s. There tests that you take during your fifth year. Your mother came to my defense and I was embarrassed. I…I didn't like having to have a _girl_ come to my rescue. I was angry and embarrassed and I lashed out at her. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her. And it's kind of hard seeing you every day."

Harry looked up at the professor and saw that his lips were tweaked upward at the corners just a smidge and Harry could see amusement in his eyes.

"I found my parents will. It was in my vault and I got it this summer before I came to school. At first, I thought I should read it with the headmaster. But now I think I want to read it with you. I…I have this feeling that you should read it with me before anyone else. Can…Will you read it with me, sir?"

"Do you have it with you?"

Severus watched as Harry reached into his robes and pulled out a tightly rolled up piece of parchment with the Potter crest sealing the document. Harry stared at it for a long while.

"If you don't want to open it yet, you don't have to."

"I want to. Right now, but I can't help but thinking that this is going to change everything."

"For better or for worse?"

"Better. Most definitely better."

Without further ado, Harry slid his finger under the edge of the parchment, careful not to tear the wax, he opened it. Taking a deep breath, Harry scooted closer to Severus as the professor lit his wand so that they could read the document.

"The last will and testament of James Harold Potter and Lily Ann Evens-Potter dated October first of 1981," Harry whispered softly. He took a deep breath and continued reading.

"If this will is being read, please make sure that the following people are present: Sirius Orion Black, Remus James Lupin, Severus Tobias Snape, and Harry James Potter."

Harry looked up at his potions master. "Sirius Black is in Azkaban Prison and Remus Lupin cannot be here as it is the full moon. Continue reading, Mr. Potter."

Harry cleared his throat. "First off, if this will is being read, Peter betrayed us. We switched secret keepers at the last minute from Sirius to Peter. No one but the four of us knew. Peter is also a rat animagus; he has a gray star on his back if you need to locate him.

"The following goes to Sirius Black: one-million galleons, Number 7 Charring Cross Road, London, England, and James Potter's Broom collection.

"The following goes to Remus Lupin: one-million galleons, Glen Cottage, and Lily Evens-Potter's History book collection.

"The following goes to Severus Snape from: one-million galleons, Potions 'R Us in Scotland, Lily Evens-Potter's potions journals and book collection, and the following letters:

'_Dear Severus,_

_I am sorry for everything that I did while we were at Hogwarts. I was an arrogant git and you didn't deserve anything that I did to you. I can understand if you don't forgive me, but I beg of you not to take it out on Harry. Again, I am very sorry._

_ James Harold Potter'_

'_Dear Severus,_

_I forgive you. I know it is a long time coming and I am sorry for the lateness. We have been in hiding for the last year or so and I know that we have you to thank for our lives. But I know that it will not be enough. I have seen the future and James and I are not in it. Please forgive us and remember, you have always been my best friend. Even after the incident. And I am proud of how brave you are. Remember, my friend, you are loved._

_ Love,_

_ Lily Ann Evens-Potter'_

"The following goes to Harry Potter: the Gringotts Potter vault, Potter Mansion, Lily Evens-Potter's Charms journals and book collection, James Potter's Transfiguration book collection, and the following letters:

'_My Dearest Son,_

_I am sorry, Harry, that your mother and I are not there to care for you or to guide you. We love you very much and, if Lily is correct, we died the way that we would have wanted to. Fighting Voldemort and trying to make the world a better place for you. Just be sure that you behave, follow the rules, stay safe, and mind your godfather._

_ Love Always,_

_ Dad'_

'_My Harry,_

_I love you, child. I have since before you were born. I hope that your life so far has been blessed with the love that you deserve. You are my pride and joy. I love everything about you. From that untidy mop that you got from your father, to every single one of your toes. I know that you must miss us and wish that you would have known us. Just always remember that we love you. And, as your father said, behave, follow the rules, stay safe, and mind your godfather. I know that if he raised you, you will be a good boy and definitely not spoiled. I love you, darling boy. Remember that._

_ All My Love,_

_ Mum'_

"In the event of our death, Harry James Potter is, under no circumstances, to go to Petunia Evens-Dursley. If Sirius Black is dead, insane, in Azkaban for any length of time, or otherwise unable, Harry is to go to Remus Lupin if the laws have changed. If the laws have not changed, Harry is to go to his third godfather, Severus Snape. _I trust you, Sev, to love and care for my Harry. I had to fight James on this. Make me proud._"

Harry blinked back his tears and looked up at Severus. The professor looked down into Harry's watery eyes. His lips quirked up at the corners in a small smile. He opened his arms and Harry launched into them sobbing.

"Shh, Harry. Shh, I'm here, child.


End file.
